


Piasek

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: 100 nie-do-końca-drabbli w zdecydowanie-nie-100 dni [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, brak bety
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucyferowi jest zimno, a Sam rzuca coś o plaży.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piasek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> Tytuł pochodzi z wyzwania [100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html) ale nie biorę w nim udziału.

— Zimno mi — jęknął Lucyfer, siedząc pod stertą koców.

— I co ja mam z tym zrobić? — spytał Sam, przewracając stronę książki.

— Jakbyś mnie kochał to byś coś wymyślił — powiedział, wciskając się głębiej w kanapę.

Winchester westchnął i spojrzał na niego znad książki.

— Idź na plażę, tam jest cieplej.

Lucyfer wyszczerzył zęby i pstryknął, tak jak zawsze robił to Gabriel. Chwilę później, Sam zorientował się, że siedzi na piasku, a przed nim rozciąga się woda.

— Gdzie jesteśmy? — spytał.

— Na plaży — odpowiedział diabeł i chwilę później zaczął usypywać wielką górę piasku.

Sam obserwował to w milczeniu, gdy nagle Lucyfer rzucił mu wiaderko.

— Idź po wodę — polecił.

Winchester podniósł się i ruszył po wodę. Kiedy wrócił, został nagrodzony wielkim uśmiechem archanioła, który szkicował na piasku plan zamku, który najwyraźniej chciał zbudować.

Robili go parę godzin, bo Lucyfer uparł się, że wszystko musi być perfekcyjnie. Dlatego budowla była wielka i Sam podejrzewał, że podtrzymywana czarami diabła.

Po skończonej pracy, Sam usiadł za szatanem, obejmując go od tyłu. Lucyfer oparł się na nim, tak że jego głowa spoczywała na ramieniu jego partnera. Piasek był przyjemnie ciepły i Sam poczuł błogość.

Jeśli tak miało wyglądać jego życie z partnerem u boku, to on nie miał nic przeciwko.

 


End file.
